Strategies
Note: If you want your strategy on the wiki's navigation bar, it MUST be reviewed and MUST be a good and useful strategy. We don't want noob strategies on our navigation bar. You are free to post noob strategies though, we won't stop you, but we won't stop people from saying your strategy is bad either. General information Strategies are plans of action made to achieve a certain goal. In Backyard Monsters, your goal will often be to completely destroy another player's base, or to defend your own yard from offensive neighbors. To achieve these goals, you're given an arsenal of Monsters, Defensive Structures, a Champion and a Catapult. On this wiki, we have reserved room for players to publish their own strategies, which may be found on the Strategies category page. In the following section will be explained how you can place your own strategy article. So, let's get creative! Tips As of June 19 2011, tips on monster and building pages are moved to the Category:Monster Tips and Category:Building Tips category, which are both part of the Category:Tips category. Tips are seen as player hints or smaller strategies specific to a monster or building. Because of this, the Tips is also a subcategory of the Strategies category. Each tip page bears the name of /tips or /tips. These page contains paragraphs of tips, initially taken from the corresponding building or monster page. New tips can be added as well. This is done to prevent clutter on the general page, to make solid information easier to find. Your strategy on the wiki? If you want to add your (working) strategy, first make sure you've read the Community Guidelines! After that, create a new page. Choose a sensible page title, preferably one that describes your strategy with limited word use. Then, start typing away! When you're done typing, make sure you add the article to the Strategies category. This can be done in the category section between the page edit section and Summary. This will make sure your strategy shows up on the Strategies category page. Check your spelling and make sure you aren't using offensive language in your article. You can now preview and then publish your article. The buttons to do this are next to Summary under the edit page section. Once published, you and others can keep editing the strategy. Editing strategies You are free to maintain your own strategies after publishing them. Also, you may edit other people's strategies. Make sure that, before you edit someone else's strategy, this person has confirmed with your changes via the talk page of the article. However, changes to pages can still be made undone via page History, should someone decide to violate an article. If someone else has edited your strategy without permission, please don't start offending this person; flame wars spoil the fun of sharing. Disclaimer * Backyard Monsters Wiki does not hold itself responsible for the results of using any of the user provided strategies, like destroyed bases and loss of monsters, resources and booby traps. * We also can not guarantee a posted strategy is working. Should you find a strategy is not working for you, post this (politely) on the talk page of the corresponding strategy artic. Category:Strategies Category:Tips